Duty
by Half Of My Soul
Summary: It was his duty. Nothing would change that.


(One-Shot)

It was Sam's job, no _duty_ to protect his people from vampires, threats, storms...you name it. It was _ingrained_ in him to protect humans. Even if from the forest. From his home. Nothing changed his duty.

* * *

Feet raced against the dry dirt as a terrified cry left her lips. _It_ was coming and it was coming _fast._ Still, Bella ran hoping against hope that she could run away from the big brown beast that saw her as a challenge and wanted to split her down the middle.

She wanted to take a stroll through the woods, wanting to clear her mind as she tried processing everything from the week before. _Edward Cullen_ was a _vampire_ , and that scared her. She was drawn to him and she hated it, feeling like he was doping her up on vampire happy pills.

She wasn't far when she heard a growl and then met eyes with a bear that was so off and in close promitity to _humans_. She spun and ran, loosing her place and bolted. Her legs carried her far and she knew the bear was smart. She should be dead.

Bella lost her footing spiraling down the small dip in the ground and twigs and rocks scratched at her hands and face. Bella shrieked, gasping for breath and trying to stop her momentum. She landed with a hard thug against a tree and groaned. Her eyes blinked up at the darkening sky that was littering with clouds. Her head snapped to the right as she heard the _thudding_ of the bear and Bella tried pulling herself up and with a chilling realization, her ankle was twisted badly at an awkward angle. Seconds only lasted when the bear jumped from almost _nowhere_ pounced on her and she let out a startling scream as claws raked down her stomach. Blinding white hot pain shot through her and suddenly the bear jerked its large head to the side and snarled.

Bella weakly lifted her head to see a large black wolf howling and Bella whimpered with the realization that she was going to die either by a wolf or a bear. The wolf stood on his hind legs pawing at the air. A warning. The bear stood his ground through and stepped over Bella as a show that Bella was his meal. Bella tried scooting back but she didn't want to risk the bears heat.

Bella blinked only to see the bear gone and the wolf standing over her. She scurried away, knowing that wouldn't stop it from tearing her apart. Bella gasped in surprise as his large canines grasped the back of Bella's hoody and gently tugged her free. Bella looked up in shock and caught a glimpse of yellow tinted eyes staring intently at her.

In more of a shock, she watched as the wolf fur seemed to melt away and paws became feet and a tan man stood in its place. He was beautiful. He had short cropped hair, tan skin that couldn't be but natural, long arms and a 6 pack that glowed. He was- " I've got you."

His voice was rough and steady and Bella gasped as she was lifted easily into his arms. Bella knew she should have been freaked out, a bear almost killed her, a wolf turned into a man and he was carrying her somewhere she didn't know. But that was okay because her eyes were heavy and she couldn't muster any fight. She heard a low rumble that seemed to make her body melt and mind clear. "I've got you." A strong voice whispered.

* * *

Bella woke up to soft light flowing from somewhere to her left. She hummed softly as her hands roamed over soft silk. "You're awake." A voice rumbled from across the room. Bella tried sitting up and a warm hand connected with her stomach. She gasped realizing that the man was closer than she thought. "Don't move. Your stitches will rip open. The bear got you good." Bella then remembered the events that took place. "You- you're a .." The man looked down at her with piercing yellow eyes. "Yes. A wolf. I won't hurt you. My name is Sam." Bella's eye brows knitted together in confusion and wonder.

"How? Why?" She sputtered trying to understand. "Vampires." He stated clear as day. Bella gasped and covered her mouth with her hand in deep shock. "The Cullens!" She whispered, looking up at him with wide eyes. Sam glared at the mention of the name and grasped her chin softly making her look him in the eyes. "How do you know them?" He demanded. He words were hard but his hands were soft.

Bella found herself answering. She told him about finding out about Edward, the way she felt around him and her paralyzing fear. Sam growled softly and Bella flinched, not used to the inhuman sound. Sam's hand caressed her cheek. "Sorry. I called your father while you were out and I had him come by. He's content letting you stay here. I studied medicine for a while in college before I became a wolf." He explained. Bella leaned into his touch and her eye lids closed once more. "Sleep mate." He whispered.

* * *

Bella had been staying with Sam for a month and a half now and she was fully healed from the inside out. That month gave her time to get to know the man that saved her life. He was kind and what was considered as an alpha. One who leads the pack and guided them in direction.

She waited tentively by the door waiting for Sam. He entered her vision as if he sensed her need. "Come on. Let's get you home." He pulled the door open for her and they hopped into his truck and Sam leisurely headed to Forks. He did something unexpected and took her hand. They shared caresses from time to time and he _had_ to touch her. Always.

Bella never understood why, and today she asked.

"You're special." He admitted, holding her hand, his thumb lightly rubbing the back. Her face scrunched up in confusion. "Why?" She asked. Sam looked over at her, his face a mask of indifference but his eyes flowed with that yellow hue that seemed to calm her. "My wolf chose you." He admitted like it was a random statement. Bella glanced over at him as he pulled into the drive way. "What about the man?" She asked. Sam smirked, putting the truck in Park. "The man...wants you too." He whispered and leaned forward capturing Bella's lips in a heated kiss.

She pulled away breathless and smiled a dazzling smile. Bella opened her door and Sam froze and quickly leaned over, yanking her back inside and slamming the door closed. Bella glanced at him in alarm. "Vampires." He snarled. Bella paled and looked outside, her eyes wildly glancing trying to see anything. Sam trembled as he stepped out of the car, and gave Bella a look. " **Stay.** " He rumbled. His eyes were wild and his teeth were sharp.

"You'll get hurt." Bella stated unable to move. Sam leaned inside and pressed a shaking hand to Bella's cheek. "No I won't, and if I did it would be worth it. It's my duty to protect you."

 **End**

 **Well? Thoughts? Kinda quick but oh well.**


End file.
